


Season's Eatings

by fractalanatomy



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Belly Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Eating, Feeding Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Religion Kink, Size Difference, Weight Gain, fat admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalanatomy/pseuds/fractalanatomy
Summary: In the Church of the Deep's early days, a younger Aldrich finishes up a successful banquet night with one final, secret course.





	Season's Eatings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightmareDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareDaisy/gifts).



> Hey so I'm no DS lore specialist, this was lovingly written for a friend and is pretty self-indulgent! Also writing dialogue in old-timey speak is rather clunky and I'm not an expert! Please enjoy anyway!!

Just as the abyssal depths of the ocean are sunless and obscured from sight by layers of ancient murk, so too is the Church of the Deep-- similarly vast, complex, and choosing to display only the most benign and alluring of lights to outsiders while keeping the fanged maws that dwell within its darkened heart well-hidden.

It was a complicated affair, being an institution with eyes focused far beyond the bonfire’s dying embers, remaining ever ready and willing to usher forth the coming age of water. There was much work in keeping the face of the Church sanitized for the public and casting its founders in a favourable light, always striving to attract new devotees and influential allies-- its most widely acclaimed method being the holding of extravagant banquets where the invited parties could come and dine with the Saint of the Deep himself, Aldrich, and bask in the glow of his charismatic aura.

Sulyvahn would be in attendance as well, naturally, though while Aldrich typically made merry with small talk and relaxed feasting at the head of the table, the much thinner man preferred nursing a goblet of wine and arranging more serious affairs at the opposite end, as he had been doing this night. In fact the festivities had run overly long this time and the candles burned low, threatening to coat much of the hall’s decor in a deluge of hot wax-- the servants who had at first been occupied with timely dinner service now scurried about clearing stacks of dishes and replacing each candle before the light was lost, and an even bigger mess was made. Many of the attendees had taken this as their cue to exchange favours and depart, though as Sulyvahn waved off the last of his dinner companions and comforted himself with another sip of wine, his eyes were drawn to Aldrich, as per usual, and the few who still kept him company. 

Sulyvahn looked upon the other man with a sliver of pride, the Saint striking an elegant figure while clad in the intricate, many-layered robes and matching finery which Sulyvahn himself had chosen for his outfit. Aldrich had even done well to keep his clothing in perfect condition during long hours of feasting, though considering there was always a member of the Faithful nearby to lend their lord a napkin or help brush stray crumbs from the considerable bulge of his belly, it had not been terribly difficult. There was something to be said for Aldrich’s excessive weight, his corpulence softening already youthful features to make him more approachable and personable, doing well to contrast the harshness of Sulyvahn’s angular form...the Saint grew larger by the day, his gluttony and taste for human flesh unrivalled, but to see him as he was now, plump cheeks rosy from laughter and drink, warm bulk carefully contained by the arms of his specially reinforced chair, one could hardly think such evil things of him. 

_If only they knew_ , Sulyvahn mused with a teeny tiny grin.

He could watch Aldrich all night amidst the flurry of activity around the table, but there was something the tall man was overly eager to share with his associate, and his great patience had worn quite thin by this late hour. Rising from his seat and snatching a spice tart from a passing plate as servants hurried to clear the last of the dishes, Sulyvahn slowly made his way down the length of the banquet table-- not a moment too soon, as the last of the diners had glanced in his direction and decided this was the perfect time to depart, leaving the Saint to mull over the evening's developments. In fact Aldrich seemed to be dwelling deep within his own mind as he leaned back in his sturdy chair, digesting both his thoughts and his meal while resting his hands across the great mound of his belly. Sulyvahn slid over to his side and added his own hand, long thin fingers in sharp contrast to those digits grown thick and round, and the bigger man looked up, roused from contemplation.

“A fine feast in noble company,” Aldrich said with a tired smile. “Many favours gained this night, it would seem.”

“Thy talents are many. Art thou satisfied?” Sulyvahn asked sincerely, hand moving in slow circles.

Aldrich let out a little sigh at his companion’s light touch, keeping his eyes squarely upon the spice tart that hovered nearby to tease him. 

“The boughs of the Church extend their reach while its roots grow ever stronger...”

“Ah, yet, art _thou_ satisfied?” Sulyvahn asked again, bringing the sweet up to the heavy man’s eager lips, only to move it out of his reach at the very last moment.

A grin flickered across Sulyvahn’s face for a split second, but Aldrich wore one to match, grabbing his companion’s thin wrist with surprising speed and forcing it to feed him what he wanted. He took his time inspecting every angle of those teasing fingers with his tongue, as he had done many times before, then gave a dangerous nibble with teeth that seemed sharper by the day, looking up to catch the tall man’s reaction.

“Thou knowest my tastes,” he murmured, licking crumbs from his lips, “and that mine hunger is endless.”

“Indeed,” Sulyvahn rasped, feeling a jolt of excitement between his legs. “Wouldst thou care to retire, then, and partake in one final course?”

Raising his brows, Aldrich made a noise of interest and shifted in his chair-- despite the increased strength that came with his size, it still took some careful maneuvering at times to push his weight around, and after a moment of preparation the entirety of his body lurched forward like water bursting through a dam, finding his balance while tightly gripping the table’s edge. A long moment was spent repositioning his billowing robes, hands busily smoothing the layers of silky fabric over his ponderous form before meeting his companion’s gaze, knowing Sulyvahn’s eyes would follow their trails religiously. 

“Lead on,” he commanded with a nod, arms folded across his broad chest.

The walk was brief, which the Saint greatly appreciated. From the banquet hall, Sulyvahn led them down increasingly narrow and dimly-lit corridors-- worryingly narrow, in Aldrich’s mind-- then up to an unassuming wooden door with a hefty iron lock. A tingle of excitement passed through the heavier man as Sulyvahn’s key jingled in the lock and the door swung wide, opening into a room both of them knew very well indeed. Though it seemed bare and utilitarian at first glance with its simple cot and wash basin, both large enough to accommodate Aldrich’s current size, there was an oppressive thickness in the air, the ghosts of past horrors clinging to the bare walls just long enough for a person to notice the shackles and faded bloodstains decorating the room before descending heavily upon them.

To the Saint of the Deep, however, this room was one of great meals, and even greater pleasures. Many sacrifices had been made upon its cold stone floor, lives snuffed out and bodies devoured...and there would be so many more to come.

A handful of the Faithful were scattered around the room attending to various tasks, and each looked up from their chores to greet their lords upon entry, though none made to move, knowing enough to keep their distance for the moment. One of them had been tending to a man upon the floor, who lay naked and spread-eagle with each limb individually chained down, though they quickly stood and backed away with a respectful bow as Aldrich’s enormous form loomed ever closer.

“An offering to thine liking, it would seem?” Sulyvahn asked, keen to watch the inevitable.

Having already begun to salivate, Aldrich carefully positioned himself overtop of the unfortunate young man and knelt down to settle his heavy weight at the captive's hips, then ran an eager hand over the bare throat and chest offered to him, unconsciously licking his lips at the condition of this fine meal.

“Mm...the flesh is young, supple,” he said, smiling up at Sulyvahn with teeth bared. “The Deep will have this one.”

Humming to himself while turning his attention back to the terrified young man, Aldrich leaned in close, letting his warm bulk practically envelope the majority of his meal to come, nearly smothering him then and there. What fight was left in the young man weakened quickly under the Saint’s great weight, and he lifted his head away with fear and disgust while Aldrich lewdly dragged his broad tongue along the length of his bare neck, though he knew there would be no escape from his fate, letting out a choked sob as the raw sting of sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder.

The metallic taste of blood filled Aldrich’s mouth, flowing like molten lava down his gluttonous throat, and he let loose a wanton moan of pleasure that sent a shiver down Sulyvahn’s spine. Of course the Saint had eaten plenty of the fine foods on offer at the banquet, more than any other man would dare, but human flesh was what he truly craved, what his body needed to grow in size and welcome in the Deep...and so he drank long, lapping greedily at the wound, soon wrenching free his first mouthful of meat and nearly swallowing it whole while his meal screamed and writhed beneath him. The desperate struggling of this helpless creature triggered a primal hunger within Aldrich, something fierce and bestial in nature that drove him to rip off bite after bite of wet human flesh, ignoring his surroundings in favour of keeping all five senses immersed in this perfect, satisfying moment.

It was equally repulsive and engrossing to Sulyvahn, watching his companion devour a live sacrifice, though he truly did enjoy the spectacle. The thin man grabbed a goblet of wine from one of the nearby Faithful and sipped it slowly, finding comfort in this familiar action, never quite able to take his eyes away from the brutal scene before him. Coming too close to Aldrich in this state would have been dangerous for most, but with Sulyvahn entirely confident in his own safety he had no qualms about kneeling at the young man’s head, daintily tucking his long limbs beneath himself like a stag come to rest. Dipping one finger into his goblet, he traced a sigil upon the forehead of the shackled offering between those fits of wild thrashing, mentally rehearsing the lines of scripture he would soon recite, as was tradition.

The sharp sting of blood filled the Saint’s nose and eyes and pooled at the back of his throat, spilling over stained teeth to dribble down his fleshy chest, and Aldrich could think of nothing better in the world than this, gorging himself upon a meal that still begged for mercy. Though he could already feel the beginnings of fullness in his stomach after swallowing a few large chunks of meat, all present knew the Saint would not stop feeding until he could hold no more, and the weight of so much food inside his bloated belly would keep him still until morning, digestion becoming his only focus. Beneath the roll of fat cushioning his pubis, Aldrich could feel his cock stirring to life at the thought, an aching throb coursing through as it began pressing tightly against his soft underside.

Lost in such sinful images, the sweet taste of wine surprised him as it suddenly crossed his tongue, dribbles of the drink mixing with the blood that still bubbled up from the jagged wound he had made. The sound of Sulyvahn’s voice buzzed in his ears and after a moment words emerged from the noise, words the Saint knew as well as though they had been carved into his own heart.

“--the Deep claimeth this soul, and this body; thus, these ashes becometh sediment, foundation of the Age that cometh. Amen.”

“Amen,” Aldrich echoed in a gravelly voice, briefly looking up from his meal with hazy eyes while licking the gore from his lips.

“Tide take thee,” Sulyvahn added, splashing the remaining wine into the tortured young man’s face, making him gasp and writhe in his bonds.

With his meal’s renewed struggles jostling his tender belly from below, Aldrich gave a low growl and dove back down for further feasting, to the welcome tune of agonized screams. Despite the fervour with which he ate, consuming a sacrifice was a long, slow process, and just as the blood drained from the widening wound in the young man’s upper arm and shoulder, so too did the life seep from him until he had paled beyond recovery, in time barely able to draw breath beneath the warm, smothering flesh of his tormentor. 

Sulyvahn knew this routine well, and held his goblet out for one of the nearby Faithful to tend, finding renewed patience in a full cup. With a drink in hand and a front row seat to the show, it was easy to pass the time lounging and admiring Aldrich in this way, letting his eyes roam intently over every blood-soaked curve of the bigger man’s body, each heavy breath, wet ripping of flesh, and groan of fullness sending tingles of excitement through Sulyvahn’s core. Another round of scripture and splash of wine, this time paying lip service to the Deep more than anything else, as the meal was no longer alive to shriek in response. 

Pity, that.

Eventually the pace was lessened and the groans grew louder, more time passing between each bite, and little besides bones and a few pounds of flesh remained in the sticky puddle of gore in the middle of the room. Aldrich sat back on his haunches and Sulyvahn took the cue to snap his fingers at the Faithful, who skittered quickly to their lord’s side, then rose gracefully from his own position to oversee the proceedings.

“Find thineself unburdened,” Sulyvahn murmured, nodding to the figures surrounding the Saint.

Being so heavily laden with meat, skin taut and aching and stomach lining stretched perilously thin beneath that, the mere sensation of fabric covering Aldrich’s body had become uncomfortable, and he let out a sigh of relief as his Faithful worked to free him of his elegant clothing. One stood nearby with a bowl of warm water and a cloth, ready to move in once the others had stripped their lord as commanded, however Sulyvahn waved this one away for the moment, stepping over to his gluttonous partner’s side and kneeling back down to his level.

“Thine task nears completion,” he remarked, dragging light fingertips down the broad expanse of the Saint’s back, able to feel the heat radiating fiercely from him.

“No...it is done,” Aldrich huffed, sounding pained. “No more...”

The thin man tutted and reached down into the pile of gnawed bones and torn flesh, stifling his gag reflex to grab a handful of oozing meat. Still with an encouraging hand at the bigger man’s back, he pressed the meat up against Aldrich’s blood-stained lips, carefully noting the exasperated look he was given before it was dutifully eaten, making a thick lump in the Saint’s stout neck as it was swallowed down. 

Piece by dripping piece was offered in this way, slowly but firmly with no option to refuse, until nothing remained but bones and a few streaks of gristle, with a grossly swollen Aldrich left gasping in the middle of it all. Finally satisfied, Sulyvahn stood once more and ran his hand through his partner’s hair, now letting the Faithful wash their bloated lord clean of all blood and gore with very gentle, massaging movements between all of his fleshy parts. Every breath Aldrich took seemed to end in a tiny whine, having been pushed so far past his limit, but his arousal still pressed insistently against his underbelly, even moreso since Sulyvahn had deigned to hand-feed him like a fattening pig. He would be nearly immobile now if not for the helping hands surrounding him, which carefully took their places beneath his arms and belly as soon as he made an attempt to rise from the floor, his hundreds of pounds well-supported for the journey of a few steps to the corner cot. They even helped their lord back down into a comfortable position, having him settle his impressive bulk upon his side before taking their leave, nodding to Sulyvahn on their way out the door.

They knew what came next, though none dared speak of it.

The tall, thin man could no longer hide his own arousal, and brushed a hand over the fabric that covered it, sucking in a sharp breath. Sweeping over to Aldrich’s side, he deftly removed each piece of jewellery from his companion’s thick digits and neck, then his own, placing them upon a nearby night table. He slipped out of his clothing with practiced ease before crawling across the cot, slender limbs gliding over the alluring curves of soft, warm skin he found as he made his way up to Aldrich’s face, letting his cock bob eagerly near those enticing lips. Sulyvahn took the Saint’s round jaw in his hand, thumb fondly squeezing his chubby cheek, and just as he had done while being fed the remnants of his sacrificial meal, Aldrich obediently opened his maw and let his tongue loll, inviting one more mouthful within.

A needy moan escaped the thinner man as he gently slid his cock over his partner’s lips and found himself engulfed by the silkiest and most sensual of feelings, with Aldrich already beginning to suckle greedily as though he had not had a single thing to eat all night. 

“Thy belly's not grown full and fat enough?” Sulyvahn teased, kneading at Aldrich’s fleshy breast and thumbing over his puffy nipple.

“ _Nnn_ ,” was all the reply that could be mustered around a thick cock.

Chuckling, Sulyvahn bit his lip and rocked his hips slowly, tingles gathering at the base of his spine from listening to the lewd and sloppy noises Aldrich made, that skilled tongue working every inch it was given and then some. While it was practically tradition to pull out and reposition himself before he came, giving the Saint a righteous pounding from behind to finish off the evening, Sulyvahn knew he had truly overdone the feeding tonight and dared not put too much pressure upon his partner’s distended stomach lest it upset and cause a mess (or worse). Besides, the thought of forcing the overstuffed Saint to swallow one more mouthful was just too delicious to dismiss...

Aldrich glanced up to his companion as he sensed an orgasm approaching, making an inquisitive noise, but found his head held steady through Sulyvahn’s stronger thrusts, unconsciously letting out a squeal of protest while his throat was briskly invaded, feeling too full and tender to fight it. With a shudder of delight at this small resistance, feeling truly in control, Sulyvahn pumped hard a few final times and came, refusing to pull out until he felt Aldrich swallow every last drop of seed and heard him moan in both pain and pleasure. The bigger man’s chest heaved, every lungful of air increasing the pressure in his gut, and though he tried his hardest to reach down the length of his bulging side and touch himself, his own cock remained sorely neglected, his body having grown so fat and so swollen that it had become an impossible feat. His pleading eyes met Sulyvahn’s piercing gaze, and though he refused to beg, his expression truly said everything.

Humming, the thin man leaned in close, resting his cheek between Aldrich’s round breasts to soak in his excessive heat and feel the enlarged heart thumping in his chest, then began a trail of adoring kisses lighter than a feather’s touch down the enormous curve of his belly. Aldrich found the energy to buck his wide hips, hoping he would soon find relief, but there would be none until his partner was good and ready to provide it, and Sulyvahn was far more interested in exploring, teasing the Saint who had been rendered nearly immobile from his own gluttony. Once reaching the dip of Aldrich’s navel his lips stayed there for a long while to circle its wide rim, occasionally tasting the pale flesh and rubbing lovingly against it, wondering how deep it had become-- enough to force in a stiff cock and ride? Perhaps he would find out some other night.

As tickling fingers made their way ever downward, the noises drawn out of the heavy man became louder and more desperate. Sulyvahn had never before taken so much time in exploring the expanding landscape of his partner’s body, and making tactile discoveries of every bulge and crease of flesh that his own efforts had helped to create was so satisfying, enough to fill him with pride over what the two of them had accomplished thus far. Beneath Aldrich’s sagging underbelly those devilish fingers now found the pad of fat just above his cock, gleefully prodding and pressing into its pillowy dough while skillfully avoiding any contact with his throbbing nethers, driving the Saint near to madness. He bucked his hips again, hoping to at least brush against something, but to no avail-- Sulyvahn’s hand retreated instead, poking one of Aldrich’s puffy thighs in disapproval.

“...Thou risketh _excommunication_ , Sulyvahn,” Aldrich grumbled in warning, though he hardly meant it.

The thin man snorted but knew he had pushed enough for one night. Sucking his long fingers to render them nice and slick, Sulyvahn’s hand dove deep between his partner’s thick legs to find the source of his need, rapidly stroking up and down Aldrich’s aching arousal to grant him mercy. He could barely see the Saint’s face over the mound of his belly but judging from the rapid breaths and low moans in the air, the large man’s stamina seemed to be in short supply. It looked as though Aldrich had taken to roughly kneading at one of his rounded breasts during this treatment, seeking to heighten his own pleasure-- clearly his own ministrations were not enough, Sulyvahn mused bitterly. While increasing the pace of his wrist to drive the Saint over the edge, thumbing over the very tip of his twitching cock, Sulyvahn grinned wickedly and with his free hand delivered a fierce slap to his partner’s plump backside that echoed loudly off every wall and would leave a mark for days to come. 

Crying out in surprise, Aldrich bucked his hips one last time and hit his climax, the contents of his stomach lurching painfully forward and knocking the wind right out of him. He panted hard, cheeks puffed out while trying to recover, Sulyvahn merely giving his oversized belly a gentle pat as if to say _'That'll do,'_ before briefly leaving his side, seeking to clean the seed from his hand in the wash basin. Upon snuffing out all but one candle and returning to the cot, he slunk into his favourite position, nestled so tightly against Aldrich’s front he could feel the Saint’s great weight pressing down upon his bony frame, and offered an apology for the slap in the form of quick, adoring kisses along the soft skin of the bigger man’s chubby chin, which was happily raised to allow for maximum coverage. 

Within minutes the Saint of the Deep had succumbed to sleep’s loving embrace, and though Sulyvahn was content to offer his own, along with tender belly rubs to encourage healthy digestion in his overstuffed partner, he soon gave in as well, the two remaining closely coupled until morning, when it would be back to business as usual in the name of the Church.


End file.
